Noah's Brothers
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: It turns out Noah has his own chipmunk brothers in Ireland. When they come see him, will they forgive him for ditching him?


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Noah's Brothers

"Noah, you got a letter." My step-brother, Simon said. I opened it. It read,

_Dear Noah,_

_We haven't seen you since we were babies. We've seen you on TV and know that you've been adopted by The Chipmunks. We'll be coming over to see how you are doing. We'll be the two Chipmunks in Orange and Beige jackets. See you tonight at 6:00pm. Love,_

_Liam and Timothy_

"Oh my goodness, Simon, tell Theodore and Alvin to get cleaned up. You guys are about to meet my real brothers." I said. Later that night, I saw two chipmunks walk up my driveway. One had spiky red hair and an orange sweater. His icy blue eyes were observing me. He was my brother, Liam, the Irish Alvin. The other had chocolate brown eyes, a beige sweater and neatly combed brunette hair. He was my other brother, Timothy, or Tim as we called him.

I ran up and hugged them both. "Hey, boys, I've missed you so much." I said, tears in my eyes. Liam laughed. "Noah, ye ol' rascal, yer doin' well fer yerself, ain't ye?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess so." I said. Tim laughed and hugged me tighter. "Aw, Noah, I can't believe we're seein' each other again after 14 years." He said. I invited them in to meet the Sevilles. Tim and Theo became friends instantly. Liam and Alvin were laughing like mad. Simon put his hand on my shoulder. "It seems that your brothers are getting along with your step-brothers quite well." He said. "Yup, I guess so. So Liam, what are you and Tim doing in America? I thought you two were happy in Ireland." I asked.

Liam's smile vanished. We were… but then Phineas McPherson found us. He told us that if we didn't return to Ireland with you, he would kill our girlfriends, the Lassettes." He said. The Lassettes were the Chipettes' Irish Equivalent. Annabeth ran down from her room. Did someone mention my sisters' band?"

"Annabeth, Selene and Diane are in trouble." Tim said. "Wait, do you two know each other?" I asked. Tim shrugged. "Annabeth and I met at the airport shortly before she departed fer America, and we've been E-mailing each other ever since." He said. I turned to my girlfriend. "You've been E-mailing my brother ever since you came here, and you never told me?" I asked. "I didn't know he is your brother." She said.

"Anyway, let's get to Ireland to save the Lassettes." I said, my Green Lantern ring pulsating. Liam and Tim smiled. "You're a Green Lantern now, eh? You've changed quite a lot. A' course, we'll stick with Irish Sorcery." Tim said. He and Liam glowed with a green aura. Their sweaters transformed into emerald green sorcerer's robes. "Si, you and the boys stay here. I've got to do this mission with Liam and Timothy." I said. "That's cool, Noah. Go on ahead, and we'll see you when you get back." Simon said. Something was bugging him, but I had to go. My brothers and I flew into the air towards Ireland.

"As we flew home, I talked to my brothers. "So, are boys mad that I left you alone and didn't contact you at all?" I asked. "No, it isn't that big o' a deal. We totally understand. Besides, with Irish Sorcery on our side, our lives were just fine." Liam said. "Then that (Bleep) Phineas messed with the Lassettes." Tim said, uttering his first swear. 5 minutes later, we arrived at the McPherson Home for Special Orphans, or, the McPherson Juvenile Center for Troubled Brats as it was labeled now.

I burst through the door. "Phineas Albert McPherson, come and get me, you cowardly snake!" I yelled. Phineas stepped from the shadows. He was 35 now. His orange hair was long, like mine, and he was dressed like a punk. "Noah Jagers, I see ye have returned." He said. "Phineas, what have you done? If your father saw this, he'd rise out of his grave, and beat the Irish stew out of you. Now, let the Lassettes go!" I said, my ring glowing with emerald fire. "Ye want to free Th' Lassettes, ye gotta go through me." Phineas said.

"I'll do just that, Phineas, and I'll do it with pleasure, punk." I said, cracking my knuckles. Liam and Tim flew by me. "Keep Phineas busy, bro. We'll look fer Th' Lassettes." Tim said. A green fist erupted from my ring. As it flew towards Phineas, a yellow wall of energy blocked my attack. "Pity, Jagers, but I've mastered yellow energy manipulation and there is no way for you to stop me." He said. "Yes, there is, for I know a Sorcerer's secret that I learned from a good friend of mine." I said. I held my hands up and chanted "_A__namacha__an domhain__gaoithe,__, __agus__spéir__, I __thoghairm__an anam__duine__a fuair bás__. __I__thoghairm__Máistir__Cornelius__McPherson__!_" (Souls of Wind, Earth, and Sky, Bring back one who has died. I summon Master Cornelius McPherson!)

The ground below me glowed white and a spirit rose. It was an Elder with red hair streaked with white. His green eyes were kind, and he wore a green T-shirt, black pants, brown loafers, and a brown tweed jacket. It was Mr. McPherson. I bowed. "Mr. McPherson, it's been a while." I said. The ghost smiled. Noah, I hear that you have a good life in America. I've raised you well." He said.

Then, he turned to Phineas and frowned. His kind eyes turned cold. "Phineas, I thought I raised you better. Then, I die of a stroke, and instead of burying me in a field of Shamrocks, as is tradition, you bury me at sea. All because you were jealous of Noah." He said. Phineas got mad.

Mr. McPherson looked towards me. "Noah, find the Lassettes. I'll take care of my son." He said. I ran up the stairs to the top floor, where the chipmunk orphans stayed. I saw my brothers trying to open the door. "Noah, come help us. We can't get the door to budge!" Tim said. I pointed my ring to the door and blasted it. BAM! The door fell. Inside, two female chipmunks were shivering. One had black hair, green eyes, and braces. It was Diane, Annabeth's older sister and the Irish Brittany. The other was a bit flabby, had red hair, and had gray eyes. She was Selene, Annabeth's twin sister and the Irish Eleanor. "Hi, Lassettes, my brothers and I are here to save you." I said. The Lassettes were happy to see us. "Pardon me, everyone, but I got a dork to exterminate." I said.

When I ran downstairs, Phineas was yelling at his father's ghost. "Da, you loved Noah more than me. You taught him to sing, taught him Sorcery, and gave him the family blessing!" Phineas yelled. "I gave Noah _his_ family blessing. Our family blessing was to be given to you by my spirit if you had buried me the right way." Phineas ran outside to the cliff's edge. "I have no purpose." He said. Then he jumped. I was about to save him, but Mr. McPherson held me back. "It is his time." He said. CRUNCH! I looked away. "It's alright, Noah. You didn't do a thing. But, before I go, I need you to do me a slight favor." Mr. McPherson said. "What would that be?" I asked. "Find my casket, and bury it in the Orphanage garden." Mr. McPherson said. Then he vanished. It took only a thought, and then the casket rose from the sea, and into the garden. Mr. McPherson was at rest at last.

As I left, Liam held me back. "Wait, Noah, why don't you stay?" he asked. "Believe me, Liam, I would, but the Sevilles, they're my family too. You understand, don't you?" Liam smiled. "Of course, bro. Just promise me that you'll visit at least once a year." He said, opening his arms. I hugged him. "Of course I'll visit, just as long as I can bring my brothers and our girlfriends." I said. "Of course, after all, you're family is my family… even if Alvin is a big jerk." "I know, right? Well, see ya later, Liam." I said. Then I flew off, heading home.

As I landed in my yard, Annabeth greeted me. "Welcome home, sweetie." She said, kissing my cheek. "Thank you, Annie. Where's Simon?" I asked. "He's in his room. I think he needs a brotherly talking to." Annabeth said.

I went into the house, went up to the stairs, and knocked on Simon's door. "Simon, I'm home. May I come in?" I asked. "Okay, whatever." I walked into Simon's room. He was lying on his bed. "What happened to your brothers?" Simon asked. "Well, one is lying on his bed, and the other two are downstairs." I said. "No, I mean Liam and Tim." Simon said. "They're back in Ireland looking after the Orphanage." I said. "But why didn't you stay with them? They're your real family." Simon said, his eyes brimming with tears.

I hugged Simon. "Come here, Si. Yes, Liam and Timothy are my real family, but so are you, Alvin, Theodore, and the Chipettes. I love you as much as I love Liam and Tim. Never forget that." I said.

THE END


End file.
